This is Fate Midorima Shintarou x reader
by Author of Darkness and Torture
Summary: Midorima x Reader romance. Read or no it's up to you! Please review! :3 Is now COMPLETED! 4 CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

You are a 1st grader in Shutoku High school. You are quite an atlethic girl who likes basketball.

On your first day school, you bumped to a tall guy. He has short, dark green hair that doesn't reach his eyes. His hair is parted to the left. He is quite big and tall. He has light green eyes and he wears black-framed glasses that are framed on all sides except the top.

You saw him carrying a pink dolphine doll and his left hand is bandaged.

"ah... sorry." He said.

"You should be more careful!" you said to him a little bit angry.

"You're the one that should be careful." He said calmly.

'WHAT' you thought with your mouth opened wide. He's so impolite! You thought again

He went away without even helping you get up. You stood up and ran to him.

You took his pink dolphine doll and said "I'm taking this with me!" He's quite shocked with your words. Then he fix his glasses and said "What are you taking my doll for?" "I'm the one supposed to ask! What is a cool guy like you carrying this _cute _little dolphine?" you said

"This is my lucky item. Please give it back to me."

You laughed at his words and fell to the ground while still laughing

"You still believe_ that_ kind of thing?! What a loser!" You continued laughing.

He then took his doll and went away.

'Whew! That was hillarious!' you thought.

[At class]

You saw a bunch of guys whispering. "Do you know, one of the member of Generation of Miracle is here in this class!"

'Generation of Miracle?! In my class?!' You are amazed. You are a fan of Generation of Miracle. You really respect a guy from Generation of Miracle named Midorima Shintarou. His shoot never failed! But you never really saw him with your own eyes but you bet he's an amazing guy. Seriously! Not much people who can shoot three-pointer and never missed!

Then the guy who bumped into you suddenly came into the classroom and sit on a seat.

One of the guy in the class then suddenly point the guy you bumped into and said "THAT'S HIM!"


	2. Chapter 2

You can't believe it! He's actually a member of Generation of Miracle!

You can't keep but always thinking about him all the time...

When the teacher get the student list and call our name each other...

"(name) (lastname)."

"Present!" You said still wondering who he is.

"Midorima Shintarou."

M-Midorima Shintarou?! So _he_ is a Generation of Miracle... Moreover, he's the person you always likes and admired!

[2 days later]

On your way school, you saw Midorima and Takao.

"MIDORIMA! YOU SHOULD CHANGE POSITION WITH ME!" Takao screaming until the whole neighbourhood heard.

"No way." Answered Midorima, simple.

You keep looking at them and their _vehicle._

Midorima noticed you staring at him and he calls your name

"(name). Do you want to join us?" He ask with calm expression

While Takao was working hard on the paddle, Somehow you and Midorima got closer.

"Nee, Midorima..." You said

"What?"

"Why do you play basketball?"

"..." He is silence for a while and took out a mini radio (sorry i don't know what he really use when he is hearing oha-asa)

"Hey!" You said again a little bit angry.

"Shut up for a while..." Midorima said.

/ "Today is another unlucky day for you Cancers! Your lucky item is something with (h/c) and (e/c). Be sure to keep close with your lucky item! Or no, you'll have a bad experience or even lose something really important!/

You know that sound. It was Oha-Asa, the horoscope predictor. But you can't imagine that even Midorima believe in _**that**_ kind of _thing_. You also believe Oha-Asa when you were in middle-school, but you think that you're childish to hear that kind of thing so you stopped.

And that's right... His lucky item is...

"You." Midorima said

"W-What?" You said, shocked.

"You are my lucky item."

"HEEE?!"

A/N = Sorry guys! It's late! I'll try to speed up my work! Please wait for the next chapter! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you say just now...?"

"You are my lucky item."

"NO! NO! NO WAY! I'M NOT AN ITEM!"

Of course you likes him, but who wants to be treated by the guy you like as AN ITEM!

You got off from the cart and ran away half crying and half angry

'MIDORIMA YOU BAKA!' you thought for yourself

When he was still shocked, Takao screamed and BAM!

They are hit by a car which just passed. The guy ran away with his car after hitting Midorima and Takao –And their precious cart—

You shocked to hear the sound and trying to get back to Midorima's side.

You quickly telephone the ambulance

[In Hospital]

"This is all your fault!" Takao said to Midorima

"My fault?" Midorima asked back

"If you hadn't treat her like an item she won't ran away and we wouldn't be hospitalized!" Takao still debating with Midorima

"It's your fault that you didn't focus on the road." Said Midorima while drinking a canned red bean soup.

"WELL! I'M WORRIED ABOUT (NAME)!"

"No, Takao!" You said, feeling guilty, "It's my fault that I ran away..." You lowered your head while saying so.

"Nononono... Don't lower your head. Well... In the end we all are at fault..." Takao said while smiling a bit.

"I-I'm sorry that you can't play Basketball for the time..."

"Then if you become my lucky item i'll forgive you." Midorima said still drinking his favorite food.

"But, Midorima!" Takao said.

"O-OKAY! I'LL BE YOUR LUCKY ITEM! BUT JUST THIS TIME!"


	4. Chapter 4

"O-OKAY! I'll be your lucky item!"

"Of course. Now can you get me that red bean soup?" Midorima said while pointing to a can of red bean soup

"And too, call me Shintarou." He said while drinking.

"Areee~ It's not like you to be called shintarou." Takao said then he turned to you and said, "(name), You should just call him Shin-chan!"

Midorima spurt out some of his red bean soup from his mouth

"Don't be an idiot, Takao." Midorima said, cleaning his mouth

"Well, at least you don't get something like broken foot or hand or another bone." You said with a smile.

"That's what happen, when my lucky item left me alone. Oha-asa already said that before." Midorima said while trying to get some nap.

"Are you going to sleep Mido-i mean shin-chan?" You asked

"DON'T CALL ME SHIN-CHAN!" he said angrily.

You giggle a bit. And as soon as midorima was fell asleep the doctor came in and said that the two of them can go home.

When in the way home, when you're trying to go home, Midorima stopped you and asked you to sleep over in his house. And you couldn't reject it

When you arrived at Midorima's house, you saw his sister was cooking something.

"Hmm? Onii-chan is that your girlfriend?"

"N-n-no! I'm not his girlfriend or anything!" You said nervously.

"Well if you say so, but my brother is a freak, so he doesn't have many friends. And plush his pride are too high. And he brought strange items which he liked to call 'Lucky Item' or whatsoever. The more he act like that, the more he looked like a freak." She said while cooking

"Ahahaha... let me help you with the cooking!" You offered your help. At first she reject it but in the end she still let you help her anyway. And then, It's time for sleep. You supposed to sleep with Midorima's sister but He won't allow you to get part with him. So in the end you sleep with him in THE SAME BED!

So you were nervous at first but when it was midnight You couldn't sleep. An the same goes for Midorima. In the end both of you were playing card with bet, if you lose you must tell him whom you love and if he lose he will do the same. But of course, you lost "

"So... who is it, that you liked?" Midorima asked curiosly while staring at you deeply.

"I-it's..."

"It's?"

"I-i-i-t's... YOU!" You finally confessed to him.

And he smirked and pull you closer

"I already know that" he said while still smirking

Both of your faces are so close. And you can feel Midorima's breath and that night, he kissed you till sun rise

-END-

A/N : THIS IS IT FOR NOW!

I'M THINKING OF MAKING A SEQUEL WHERE YOU GOT MARRIED WITH MIDORIMA

Sorry Caps lock -_-

After this I will let you think which one is the best for you and YOU'LL BE SEEING MIDORIMA WITH WHITE DOCTOR COAT!

Please review!


End file.
